The finding of a purpose
by Aking1314
Summary: A 14 year old boy is reborn into the pre-Kotor universe and will try to influence events so that eventually Emperor Vitiate is killed and other things are changed. My first Fanfiction.


Fanfiction

There I go again. I'm trying to figure out what I did wrong. I mean really getting fed up of a person's personality. He stopped being friends with me for something as stupid as that?! We were as close as brothers and since I had no sibling he made a perfect substitute. The feeling of when it first happened was just horrible, something I don't ever want to feel again. More correct it was the lack of feeling. It was like I was seeing the world in black and white or that I was like a machine because all I like felt was a lack of something like someone had just painlessly taken a part of me away and it in its place was just a black hole. To be honest I always thought that he may have had another reason which is why I am pondering on it right now just as I'm about to cross this busy wide just after getting of the re double-decker bus. Also it's even worse because we both have friends in common so it's like we have to share our friends for their time. On top of that it's even worse because I have 25 exams coming up so I am in lots of stress as well as worry that I'm not going to do good enough so it was no surprise when the soundless hybrid car came crashing right into me. Normally when I cross this wide road I follow someone else who is also doing but this time it was just me. The car being on electric at the time simply had no engine sound whatsoever so I didn't pay attention and a car on the opposite lane slithered up with speed and CRASH.

I had plenty of times where I have thought of suicide but it wasn't because life was too painful. It was because I didn't believe in a religion and I saw no point in life. When I tried to give myself a reason like happiness or having a family or sex, I simply dismiss one of those as teenage hormones on overdrive and the other two are just not enough compared to the emotional wreck I am right. And because of this I understand what the phrase "Ignorance is bliss" because it really is. By believing in a religion you give yourself a purpose in life and so you live it to its fullest extent or by simply thinking the world is a place where good always triumphs over evil which in this I see as being ignorant. Being an emotional wreck, I just wanted to die so that I never felt anything ever again so that I didn't have to worry or think about the future or feel what it's like to break up with a dear friend. Therefore I wanted to just lose myself into nothingness.

So when the car hit it was quick and painful but only for a moment and then it just faded into black. All around me it was just black so I was quite confused, I thought you were not meant to have a consciousness in death so was God real then? Suddenly I'm being pulled and I start to see white stripes go past me very quickly like a hyperspace drive in Star Wars which is my favourite trilogy. The amount of white stripes increase and increase and everything turns white and then goes to black again but the pulling stops.

Something is different this time. I've gone back into my body because I can feel the soft ground below me and the glare of the sun on my eyelids as well soft warm wind. How was this possible? Immediately my eyelids flew open as they would when you just woke up from a nightmare. I sat upright and looked around. The sight I saw was beautiful. The sun was high up in the sky looking down at me from the clear clouds. Around me where lush green hills and a few trees here and there. I was entranced by the sight and it looked familiar to me. In the corner of my I saw movement. I looked up at the sky again and saw a large flying ray fish looking like creature flying through the sky. Wait what? Then the realisation came to me. "My gosh!" I shouted, an annoying habit that I picked up from one of my friends since he constantly kept saying it. So somehow someway I was on Dantoonie. I at first questioned it has a dream but my last memory was of death and pain so it was not possible for me to be dreaming… What now?

I guess the first order of business was to find the Jedi Enclave and become a Jedi? I pondering what I should do and it became obvious to me that I needed Jedi training. Because most likely I was around the time of old republic and since I don't see any mandalorians or their speeders around then I was probably before the war however I could not be too sure but I thought with that assumption. The force was supposed to be a semi-sentient being meaning that my purpose is probably to keep Meetra Surik (The Jedi Exile from Kotor2) from dying at the hands of Lord Scourge and then proceed to kill Emperor Vitiate once and for all. But Emperor was very powerful and since going around flaunting my knowledge is not an option then I would have to take matters into my own hands. After all he was an already talented forced user who got countless amounts permanent augmentations and with his very powerful mind control I would have to be incredibly powerful. I could just let things be as is since everything turns out well and Emperor Vitiate dies anyway but it would be right thing to do since I would save many lives and not to mention the butterfly effect. Me being here could have already had some sort of disastrous effect on the future and so I had to ensure that all ended well and besides someone like Meetra Surik dosen't deserve a death or to die so early. Of course there is also the "being a Jedi would be cool".

I slowly got and started walking around looking for the Jedi Enclave without a sense of directions since I cannot remember that much from Kotor 1 , to be able to just find my way. I don't know if the Kath hounds are passive or not but luckily I have not run into any of them… yet. As a turn a corner I see in the distance , many many black lightning shaped which I recognised instantly. So that's the place where a Star Forge map is , I thought to myself. And then I saw them , 3 Kath Hounds charging towards me , probably affected by the Dark influence of the place. Well I had no weapons so this was not going to be good. I instantly thought of running away since I had enough time because they were quite far away but I realised that I would be up against odds even worse than this in the future so I had to fight my way out of this. I quickly ripped of a sword sized branch from a nearby tree that looked shard and wasn't too heavy. Already a plan formed in my head. Fear was in my veins but I told myself that courage was being able to look at fear and fight anyway. Although I was not a Jedi I thought of the "There is no emotion , there is peace" and so I was able to calm myself a bit and keep my fear in some control. There was a big male one , a smaller female and an even smaller female child . There were only a few meters away from me now.

Luckily for me the male was at the front so when he came charging towards me I dropped to the ground and kept the stick very firmly where he would impale himself in just a second or two , he was going too fast to stop himself so he impaled himself. I had aimed to where I guess the heart of the beast was and I got it right, he died instantly. I took too long in getting back my stick and standing up so I the female Kath Hound jumped on top of me , trying to eat my face off. Miraculously I didn't lose complete control of my body from fear or pain from the claws digging deep into my should blades. I had to drop the stick because of the fact that it was too long. I managed to pick up a far shorter stick and stuck it as deep as I could in the monster abdomen which was a common weak spot on many animals. The stick penetrated and caused some blood to gush out but it only distracted the Kath Hound for a few moments. At this point I practically lost control of my body from fear and desperation and so, with lots of pain involved, I managed keep at stabbing at the abdomen. I heard a quick rush of footsteps and the sound of a sword penetrating the flesh of something which probably was the baby Kath Hound. Then the footsteps moved towards me as I dropped the stick and wrestled the Kath Hounds head in great pain. The sword then went through the head of the Kath Hound on top of me and killed it instantly. It dropped off me and the claws retracted painfully from my shoulder blades.

"Arghhhh , It hurts so much, " I shouted. The pain was so much and it kept on going. My saviour decided to get me stand and once I realised I stood up through the pain and let her slowly hook her shoulders around mine.

"Can you run?" she asked in soft voice. I could not respond through my groans of pain and instead I simply started trying to run and she got the message so she started and led the way to the Enclave. Everything around was started to lose colour. We arrived at the outer edges of the Enclave and some people were running towards and at this point I lost consciousness.

I


End file.
